


Chamber Escape

by hpbrat2



Series: Drabbles of Drabbleness [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, NaNoWriMo, Possibly Pre-Slash, Pre-Slash, trouble finds him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpbrat2/pseuds/hpbrat2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn't realize how much he worries everyone around him. Blaise is just realizing how little he actually knows about his newest friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chamber Escape

Blaise and Harry ducked into the bathroom on the second floor. The girl’s bathroom. “Where the hell are we going?” Blaise asked Harry in a tight whisper.

“Secret hiding place. Obviously.” Harry snapped back, quickly running to the sink. “Now get over here and get ready to jump.

“What?”

He hissed at the sink which began to open, followed by quickly closing. “JUMP!!!!!” Harry shouted pulling Blaise down behind him.

The dark skinned boy yelped and held his breath as they slid down what seemed like a never-ending tunnel of doom. They had nearly been caught by Filch. Then by Snape. Then by Dumbledore. Before tripping, almost literally, into a group of Aurors hell-bent on catching the two teens. It wasn’t their fault that nobody could prove they didn’t do it except them but all evidence was pointing to them. They really didn’t mean to. With Cedric dead and the entire Quidditch pitch in flames, flames which had rapidly been spreading towards the forbidden forest, they didn’t have a lot of options.

The two boys landed with a thud. “Seriously…what is this place?”

“The Chamber of Secrets,” Harry said, his voice normal once more. “Nobody can get in but me. Well, and Voldemort, but I highly doubt he’d be able to get in the castle let alone far enough in to catch us in here.”

“Wait…what?”

“Just….follow me.”

They walked in silence for a few minutes, Harry occasionally hissing to open doors or telling Blaise quickly what had happened and where. “That’s where Ron nearly got smashed.” “That’s where Lockhart Obliviated himself.” “That’s where I was nearly eaten by the snake the first time.” And, the worst, when they were finally in the Chamber and walking past a large dark stain on the ground that looked terrifyingly like dried blood. “And that’s where I nearly died.” Harry just kept walking, heading towards the giant statue of Slytherin’s head.

“Wait…what!?!?!?!?!” Blaise yelled ever so eloquently as he ran after the smaller boy, pulling him to a stop. “Harry…I really need you to explain what is happening ri---“ His voice trailed off as he looked over and saw the corpse of the 60 foot long Basilisk in his periphery. “What the hell!?”

“Slytherin’s Basilisk. I had to kill her. Sword to the brain, through the mouth,” Harry said mournfully, stepping closer and putting one hand on the snake’s side. “She was sick, mentally, after everything Voldemort had done to her. I couldn’t keep her in such pain. And it was either her or me and Ginny and, unfortunately, I couldn’t allow the Weasley’s to lose their only girl. It’s bad luck.”

“Harry, you nearly died.” It was a statement, not a question.

“Yes. One of the fangs went through my arm. Not much I could do, thought I was dying. I was dying. But Fawkes, that’s the school’s phoenix, he cried on my arm and I survived.”

Blaise pulled the younger boy into a tight hug. “You nearly died.”

Harry stood stock still. “Yes, it wasn’t the first time, even here in the castle.” He started to fidget, unused to the attention. “Come on, let’s explore further.”

He hissed and pulled himself up onto the ledge that the moving statue left. “Harry! You don’t know what’s back there?!” Blaise yelled in a panic. Seriously, did the boy have no self-preservation skills? Damn Gryffindors.

“It can’t be that bad. The snake is already dead. Come on. It could be fun. Can’t be any worse than a troll or an Acromantula or a Dementor or anything, and I can handle all of those.”

Blaise swore he felt his heart stop. Dementor, sure, third year, they all dealt with them, at least a little bit. But Acromantula? Trolls? No way. No fucking way. There was no way that this tiny, almost wisp of a boy had had to deal with all of that. But…no…his eyes said otherwise. His inability to do anything other than headfirst into danger said otherwise. His…

Wait…

He didn’t care.

Harry did not care about his own wellbeing.

He was going to die. Either by somebody else’s hand. Or, even worse, his own.

The younger teen had come to mean a lot to the usually quiet Slytherin in the last few months and he wasn’t ready to lose him. Not yet. Not to something he could prevent.

He determined then and there that he would do anything he could to protect the boy, even if it had to be from himself.

Blaise followed the raven haired teen up into the new tunnel and began to plot. To plan ways to get the boy to safety, as he clearly never had been before. To get him to a place where he knew others cared about him. Cared about his life and his safety and him. For his own sake.

Nobody deserved to feel like they didn’t matter. That their life didn’t matter. Nobody.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also not sold on this one, but I like it a touch better than the previous story. So, thanks to all who have read.


End file.
